The Reason
by AmiMaMona
Summary: "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" Advertencia:relaciones sexuales no consensuales/violación.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: Delito y Castigo_**

* * *

Cometí el peor error de mi vida.

¿Alguien ha oído eso de "Los medios impuros desembocan en fines impuros"? Pues no es más que la absoluta verdad.

¿Por qué, en el nombre de todo, tenía que ser visto por él? ¡Justamente por él!

Ah, no espera… Sí sé porqué…

Jodido karma…

-·-·-·-

Yo… debo estar _muy_ desesperado.

La conciencia me estaba carcomiendo sin piedad, como un ave carroñera a un putrefacto cadáver en medio del desierto. No podía, deliberadamente, haber tomado los guantes de látex que ahora estaban en mi bolsillo; no podía tener un dolor de cabeza por las vueltas que le di a esta idea; no podía haber tomado el juego de llaves de dirección cuando nadie estaba viendo; esos no podían ser mis pasos, no podía estar dirigiéndome a la caja fuerte del instituto. _No podía._

Pero ahí estaba, dentro de la sala de maestros, después de clase cuando ya no había casi nadie en el edificio, en frente de la caja fuerte con las llaves en la mano enfundada en un guante y… ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Suspiré en dirección al techo, resignado ante mi evidente falta de escrúpulos en ese momento.

Podría no hacerlo, lo sé, pero por más que intento no puedo encontrar otra salida. Es decepcionante pensar en ello cuando siempre has tenido ciertas expectativas sobre tu intelecto y una reputación que te has esforzado en mantener. Siempre pensé que podría encontrar la respuesta correcta para cualquier cosa que se presentara en mi camino, pero estaba a punto de echar todo por la borda.

Tragué duro, y el nudo que pasó me lastimó la garganta. Tomé aire una vez más tratando de darme valor y dirigí mi temblorosa mano hacia la cerradura de la caja fuerte, intentando que la llave entrase –cosa que mi repentino párkinson me estaba dificultando—.

Oh, dios, ha entrado.

El cúmulo de revoltijos que sentí en mi estómago casi me hace vomitar. De un segundo a otro me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, sentía que era observado en ese preciso momento, hasta me pareció oír la respiración de alguien más, expectante de cómo seguiría mi vergonzosa acción.

Tomé una bocanada de aire tan profunda como me lo permitieron mis pulmones y comencé a girar la llave lentamente, con suavidad, como si el más mínimo ruido que pudiera emitir me delatara frente a todo aquel que pudiera juzgarme.

Una vuelta.

Oh, dios, mis piernas estaban a punto de fallar.

Dos.

El dinero de Sweet Amoris, producto de las contribuciones de padres y proyectos de recaudación de los estudiantes, estaba frente a mí y yo…

… estaba a punto de tomarlo…

Mi vista estaba empañada y mi nariz dolía, justo como cuando era pequeño y estaba a punto de llorar. Me daba asco a mí mismo. Era repulsivo ver mi mano dirigirse lenta y temblorosa hacia el dinero y saber que no iba a detenerse. Toqué la superficie del fajo y mi cuerpo dio un violento sacudón, una señal de alerta en mis cinco sentidos " _Aun puedes parar"_ pero me aterraban mucho más las consecuencias de esa opción. Deslicé los dedos por el resto de los billetes y los cerré poco a poco, como en cámara lenta, hasta tener el dinero aprisionado fuertemente, más por los nervios que otra cosa.

 _Por favor, alguien deténgame._

Cerré la caja fuerte y puse el dinero dentro de un archivador, en medio de un montón de otros papeles, y di vuelta hacia la puerta para salir del salón. Parecía que iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro, mis piernas reflejaban perfectamente mi interior, asustadas hasta temblar, como si usara pantalones cortos en pleno invierno.

Salí al pasillo y me recargué en los casilleros para tratar de tranquilizarme, mis nervios eran un desastre y aún faltaba ir a la oficina de la directora a devolver la llave. Respiré lento y profundo para que mi corazón bajara un poco el ritmo de sus desbocados latidos. Cuando logré calmarme un poco y sentí que mis pasos podrían ser más firmes, comencé a caminar hacia la dirección.

Abrí la puerta apenas un trecho para verificar que no había nadie dentro. Sin moros en la costa, entré dando los pasos más ligeros y silenciosos que pude hasta llegar al escritorio, donde estaba el cajón de las llaves. Lo abrí y la coloqué dentro. Tan simple como eso.

Estuve paranoico, escuchando voces y viendo sombras por cada rincón hasta que llegué a la acera, fuera del instituto. Pude notar claramente la mejoría en mi cabeza al no estar caminando por los pasillos sintiendo que se cerraban a mi alrededor. Inhalé hasta casi reventar mis pulmones unas treinta veces antes de dar el primer paso para alejarme del edificio, escenario de mi asqueroso acto, luego de mancharme las manos.

Alguien allá arriba debe haberse apiadado de mí, porque no hubo ningún percance en mi retirada.

-·-·-·-

Lo sabía. No puedes cometer crímenes sin que la justicia venga por ti.

¿Pero es esto realmente justicia?

Ahora mismo, estoy atrapado. Atrapado entre la pared y el perro rabioso, mientras agitaba frente a mis narices la perdición. Mi perdición.

—Así que el Señor Delegado tiene problemas económicos, eh…

En realidad no del todo, aunque sí necesitaba dinero para arreglarlo.

¡Pero aunque sé que merezco un castigo esto es demasiado! ¡De entre todas las personas que podían verme tenía que ser él! Y para colmo, el maldito tenía un celular con una definición increíble.

Casi todo mi recorrido estaba grabado en su pequeño aparato del demonio y yo, claro, como solo se espera de un idiota, dejé la puerta de la sala de profesores y de dirección abiertas mientras estaba dentro; cosa que ese tipo no desaprovechó para pararse en el marco y hacer primeras planas de mis acciones.

—No tienes que preocuparte, aunque no lo creas, puedo ser alguien muy discreto… pero mi silencio es muy valioso.

Definitivamente, Castiel tiene que ser el demonio.

* * *

 **Holi, chicks. Este fic comencé a subirlo en Wattpad y luego también en AmorYaoi, entonces pensé "Oye, Fanfiction también está ahí..." Pero wroooooong se me hizo taaan difícil subir el capítulo xD Soy bastante lenta para actualizar, ojalá esto no moleste mucho. De todas formas ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Un beso, Ami 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: El delegado tenía una deuda que crecía por segundos_**

 ** _NATHANIEL_**

Eran las tres de la mañana y aun me quedaban unos cuarenta minutos más antes de poder ir a dormir. Los párpados me pesaban tanto que no entendía cómo no se me había roto el cuello todavía, pero debía obligarme a resistir, porque ese era el precio del silencio.

 _—No_ _tienes_ _que preocuparte, aunque no lo creas, puedo ser alguien muy discreto… pero mi silencio es muy valioso._

 _—¿Qué quieres, Castiel? —traté de que mi voz no temblara, y supliqué a todo lo que pudiera ayudarme por que mi exterior se viera impasible aun cuando sentía que mi estado estaba a nada de ser igual al de la gelatina._

 _Sonrió complacido al ver que captaba el mensaje a la perfección. Me estudió de hito en hito por unos instantes sin abandonar su actitud de superioridad; estaba disfrutando de la situación y no se molestaba ni en disimularlo._

 _El mundo no se hace ni una remota idea de lo mucho que me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa prepotente que se expande orgullosa y burlesca en su irritante rostro._

 _—Te complacerá saber, o puede que no pero no me importa, que desde ahora serás considerado mi esclavo personal —de verdad quería matarlo, pero como eso solo me traería más problemas decidí tratar de razonar con él… dentro de lo que su primitiva mente alcanzaba a entender._

 _—Pues no, no me emociona, sinceramente. Pero ¿No sería raro que de repente yo empezara a hacerte recados, teniendo en cuenta que soy el delegado y tú la peor calaña del instituto?_

 _—No tiene que ser público, relájate —_ _dijo divertido y notablemente satisfecho, ignorando mi referencia a su persona—. Puedo disfrutar mucho de esto perfectamente en secreto._

Una charla simple, corta y humillante ¿Qué tan fácil de manejar puedo ser? Creo que hasta mi dignidad tardó más en caer en pedazos… y eso ya es decir mucho.

Hubiera seguido peleando por mi orgullo e integridad —porque vamos, ¿Qué puedo esperar de sus "órdenes" que no sea algo humillante para mí, la persona que tanto desprecia?— pero solo habría sido retrasar lo inevitable; él no iba a ceder y si yo no quería afrontar las consecuencias —al menos por ahora— no debía tentar su paciencia.

Así que aquí estoy, haciendo semanas de trabajos y tareas atrasados de Castiel. Solo espero que valga la pena.

 ** _CASTIEL_**

¿Estúpido? _Sí_ ¿Descuidado? _Más de lo que le convendría_ ¿Presa fácil? _Demasiado_ ¿Va a ser divertido? _Apostaría por ello._

El delgado debe ser la cosa más torpe, estúpida y temblorosa que he visto jamás. Un tipo imbécil que tiene cerebro para todo excepto para las reglas básicas de portarse mal. _Cierra las puertas, idiota._

En realidad, había sido demasiado fácil ver al delegado en acción. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo moverse sin que su conciencia le reprochara, y eso saltaba a la vista; temblaba, hiperventilaba, jadeaba y se veía a la legua que estaba a punto de llorar (es tan patético que debería anotarle un punto por no quebrarse ahí mismo).

Sumemos lo anterior al hecho de que prácticamente estaba rogando por que lo vieran… ¿Ni siquiera cerrar las puertas pasaba por su mente? Ahora me siento estúpido por darle tanto crédito a su —supuesta— inteligencia superior. Cualquiera podría haberlo visto. De hecho, debería agradecer que fuera yo el que lo hizo; podría haber sido un profesor, y ahí sí que ese expediente que cuida tanto se hubiese ido al caño.

De todos modos, si hay algo que rescatar de todo ese derrame de estupidez, son las expresiones de desesperación del oxigenado.

¿De verdad habrá pensado que engañaba a alguien? ¡Sus ojos claramente estaban gritando « _¡Socorro!»_! Sus pupilas dilatadas, los hombros en tensión y su totalmente perceptible temblequeo no hacían más que dar risa. Fue una actuación bastante patética. El hecho de que tratara de que su voz no lo delatara fue lo peor; era como un niño intentando no llorar.

Porque, literalmente, él luchaba por no llorar.

Sinceramente, todo eso solo fue un bono extra con mi nuevo esclavo. Ya no debía preocuparme por tareas ni trabajos inútiles nunca más. Cualquier cosa, por más humillante, caprichosa, estúpida, retorcida o malévola que fuera, él debía cumplirla si no quería problemas. Y que no dudara ni un segundo de que yo podría dárselos.

Sí, esto iba a ser divertido.

 ** _NATHANIEL_**

—Despierta.

Ya lo estaba, pero mis ojos estaban tan resentidos que no quise abrirlos. Extrañamente, el escritorio de la sala de delegados se sentía muy cómodo.

Por favor, por favor, vete…

—¡Nathaniel!

 _Por favor…_

—Despierta o te juro que llamaré a papá.

Fue como un interruptor. Me enderecé de golpe y mis párpados dejaron de pesar tres toneladas.

—¿Qué quieres, Amber?

Su gesto se endureció, sus ojos se tornaron suspicaces y tomó una postura interrogante apoyando una mano en el escritorio inclinándose hacia adelante, acercándose a mí.

—¿Dónde está el auto de papá?

Bueno, si debo ser sincero, no esperaba que lo notara.

Amber no suele ver nada más allá de sus uñas postizas y parece no tener problema con ello, así que esta situación no se veía como una opción lógica. Sin embargo, ha demostrado ser más espabilada de lo que creía. Y eso era un _gran_ problema.

—En el mecánico.

—¿Con qué dinero? — _demasiado_ espabilada.

—Amber, por favor, el auto va a arreglarse. Dejémoslo así.

—¿ _De dónde_ sacaste el dinero, Nathaniel? —se estaba irritando, su voz me lo demostraba.

—Basta —traté de ponerme firme—. El auto va a arreglarse. Alégrate. Papá no se enterará y ni tú ni yo tendremos que cargar con las consecuencias de tu falta de razonamiento.

Su rostro se transfiguró de lo acusatorio a la atemorizante sorpresa y, finalmente, a la indignación.

—No intentes culparme por eso; fue un accidente. Además, si quieres un responsable, te recuerdo que el que conducía eras tú.

—Pero no era yo quien quería ir a casa de Lee en medio de la lluvia torrencial y el temporal sobre nosotros—espeté enojado. Tampoco fue mi culpa.

—¡Pero luego te dije que regresáramos! ¡Dame algo de crédito!

—¡A más de la mitad del camino! ¡Te dije mil veces que no saliéramos de casa!

Amber apretó los labios furiosa, tenía el rostro acalorado y la mandíbula tensa. La había dejado sin argumentos y ella odiaba esas situaciones; no iba con ella no tener la última indiscutible palabra en… todo, en realidad.

Me obligué a serenarme; discutir con mi hermana no iba a poner las cosas a mi favor. Cerré los ojos, respiré profundo, conté hasta veinte y me preparé para calmar a Amber sin tener que revelar mi deshonesta fuente de ingresos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo único que alcancé a ver fue una melena rubia saliendo de la sala, seguida de un fuerte portazo.

 ** _CASTIEL_**

¡Pero si es que parece que es de familia! ¿De verdad los rubios son tan estúpidos o no saben cómo tener una conversación en privado? ¡Las puertas están para algo!

La hermana del delegado acababa de pasar frente a mí, y si no se detuvo ni un segundo a hacerme esos estúpidos ojos de perra en celo esto debía estar muy mal. Si llegaba a decir algo, Nathaniel me involucraría también, y no tengo ganas de lidiar con líos como esos. Además, se acabaría el esclavo y no lo había disfrutado mucho aún.

Decidido, debía hacer algo.

Seguí el camino que vi hacer a la chica, siendo la primera vez que yo iba detrás de su insípida existencia. Aunque no la vi al doblar por el pasillo, no fue muy difícil ubicarla; sus zapatos hacían un ruido horrible y pesado. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar al lado del cuarto de escobas apresuré el paso y la arrastré dentro, delicadamente, claro, ella podía delatarme si no hacía esto bien.

Busqué el interruptor de la luz soportando la voz chillona de la chica, que se quejaba por lo repentino de la acción y quién diablos me creía para hacerlo. Me reí internamente, este seguramente sería su sueño húmedo. Cuando por fin encendí la luz, su cara pasó del fastidio al rojo vivo en un parpadeo. Bien, creo que tenía una buena oportunidad de salir bien de esto.

—¿C-Castiel? —su voz nerviosa y su cara de desconcierto y placentera sorpresa me dijeron que prácticamente la tenía en la bolsa.

—¿Quién más? ¿Acaso viste este rostro en otro lado? —dije en tono juguetón.

—No, qué va. Solo me sorprendiste —dijo tratando de sonar provocativa, no le salía tan mal, debía tener práctica con tanto niño urgido por ahí— ¿Puedo saber por qué estamos aquí, tan ocultos, tan… _solos_?

Reprimí a duras penas una carcajada. Ni aunque me expulsaran del instituto me enredaría con ella en sus fantasías eróticas –que no me engañaba, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza-.

—Pues, verás, pasaba por enfrente de la cueva de tu hermano y no pude evitar escuchar su _conversación —_ ella se tensó un poco—. Un tema interesante de verdad.

—Yo te juro que no sé de dónde sacó ese dinero —las palabras salieron rápidas y atropelladas—. Yo solo…

—Está bien —interrumpí—, sé que no tuviste nada que ver con eso. _Yo_ le di el dinero a tu hermano.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que me pareció que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber qué decir ¿Era para tanto realmente? Solo era yo siendo un buen samaritano. _Já_.

—Lo… uhm… siento, no entiendo… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? —se la veía desconcertada. Pobre chica.

—No soy de hierro, ¿sabes? —sonreí, divertido y arrogante—. Las súplicas desesperadas de tu hermano lograron conmoverme —traté de sonar convincente, pero, sinceramente, creo que mi rostro delataba lo estúpidamente cómico que veía el asunto. Aunque si fue así, creo que ella no lo notó.

—Oh… entonces, el dinero…

—Lo siento, no revelo mis fuentes —le guiñé un ojo y ella se estremeció.

Su sonrisa boba, la mirada perdida y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior me dijeron que no habría más preguntas.

Pan comido.

 ** _NATHANIEL_**

Bien, esto tenía que ser un sueño. Sí, uno muy malo del que debía despertar YA. ¿Es que soy idiota? ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza al no pensar en las consecuencias?

Tal vez… en _eso_. Porque sabía que si no hacía algo, _eso_ volvería a ocurrir, como lo viene haciendo desde hace tanto…

¡Agh, no es excusa! ¡Esto podía ponerse peor! Mi expediente, mi puesto en el consejo, mi estadía en el instituto… ¡Podrían ponerlo en mis antecedentes criminales!

Alguien tarde o temprano iba a revisar la caja fuerte del instituto y no encontraría nada. La alerta se escucharía hasta el cielo y los policías no tardarían en atraparme y ponerme en una celda. Amber seguro que tenía cerebro para sumar uno más uno y relacionar la reparación del auto con el dinero robado. Me delataría; le diría al colegio, a la policía, a mis padres cuando volvieran del viaje de negocios y ahí podía darme por muerto. Mi vida se acabaría antes de siquiera empezar porque me convertí en un criminal y otro iba a delatarme en cuanto se viera amenazado, seguro. Tenía que aceptarlo: estaba jodido, y bien.

Lo dicho. Ni siquiera fue una semana, no, no; cuatro días. Cuatro días y ya estaba acabado. Al menos mis padres no llegarían hasta dentro de unos cuantos días más, pero no era mucho consuelo tampoco.

Había olvidado por completo que el día de excursión estaba tan cerca y que se necesitaba ver los fondos que había para empezar a planear todo. Cuando vieron la caja fuerte vacía, el grito de la directora se escuchó hasta el baño del otro lado del instituto, donde me encontraba temblando y rezando por la seguridad de mi cuello.

Se organizó una reunión de emergencia en la sala de asambleas, con todos los alumnos confundidos, los profesores llamando al orden y la directora roja en ira. Yo por mi parte, parado en el escenario junto con todos los directivos, temblaba como una hoja a merced del viento. Esperaba que no se notara, pero con tantas personas ahí lo dudaba mucho.

—Siempre he estado orgullosa de ser parte de los directivos de esta institución —comenzó la directora—, en la formación de jovencitos prometedores que saldrían al mundo para convertirlo en un lugar cada vez mejor —hizo una pausa, mirando a todos con severidad y devolviendo el gesto furioso a su semblante—. Pero hoy, quien sabe desde cuándo, entre nosotros, hay alguien que decidió tirar todos los valores que tanto nos hemos esforzado para inculcarles cometiendo un acto _bajo_. Tan deshonesto y vergonzoso que me hace cuestionarme si todos estos años dedicados a la docencia realmente valieron la pena; porque si uno aquí se convirtió en un descarriado capaz de semejante obra, es que hay algo que funciona mal, ya sea en esa persona o en nosotros, como educadores.

Dios, quería llorar. Sentía el dolor en la nariz y la presión en la garganta que casi no me dejaba respirar. Traté de contener las hiperventilaciones, los estremecimientos y las lágrimas lo mejor que pude; no importaba que me sintiera como la peor escoria en este momento, porque podía arreglarlo. Pero si me encerraban no tendría oportunidad. Me obligué a mantener un porte sereno, aunque fuera pura fachada, y reprimir mis ganas de salir corriendo.

—No hablo solo por el posible bajo resultado de nuestras enseñanzas morales como cuerpo docente —continuó—, sino también por la falta de respeto que esto implica para sus compañeros. Yo he tenido el placer de ver como se reunían las ideas entusiastas de jóvenes emprendedores para reunir su propio dinero sin utilizar a sus padres como cajeros automáticos —un gran murmullo siguió a eso. Aunque la directora no lo había dicho en voz alta todavía, todos ya veían por dónde iban los tiros—. Me pregunto si esa persona habrá pensado en todos a los que dañaba cuando _hurtaba el dinero de la caja fuerte._

Lo siguiente fueron gritos. Protestas e insultos. Alumnos indignados, profesores también, aunque ellos ya lo sabían. Podía escuchar entre todo el ruido hasta de lo que me iba a morir. No me lo decían directamente pero las palabras iban para el ladrón. De verdad quería llorar.

No me atreví a levantar la mirada hasta que bajé del escenario rodeado de los directivos, ocultándome del campo de visión de los chicos.

Iban a encontrarme -más temprano que tarde teniendo en cuenta mi suerte-, y si no lo hacían, Amber iba a delatarme.

 _Oh, dios, estaba muerto._

 ** _CASTIEL_**

La directora y el resto de los maestros se retiraban del escenario y podía ver una mata de cabello rubio-Barbie entre toda la ropa gris. Los demás seguían gritando y ningún adulto parecía interesado en poner orden en la situación.

Sentí un peso extraño en mí y giré la cabeza.

Un par de ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. No había enojo, reproche, shock o decepción. Amber me guiñó un ojo, sonrió con complicidad y se volteó.

El delegado tenía una deuda que crecía por segundos.

* * *

 **El título no entra en el espacio del título D: (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Sólo rogaba por que el secreto estuviera a salvo.**_

* * *

 _ **NATHANIEL**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sentí un _cambio_. Lo último de lo que fui plenamente consiente fue nuestra familia. Rota. De hecho, tardé en darme cuenta; venía desde mucho antes.

Una familia rota, como cristal resquebrajado y rematado en pedazos, en una casa llena, pero vacía. Una casa fría, donde no había sonido, donde no había ruido. Los segundos del reloj eran lo único que escuchabas cada mañana, porque ni siquiera los pasos de tu hermana rompían el silencio; de todos modos, no habrían sido gran diferencia. Nadie te devolvía el saludo al volver de la escuela, aun cuando veías sombras por debajo de la puerta de la sala. La cena se servía cuarenta minutos antes de ir a la cama, así que comías rápido, entre más silencio, uno voluntario. Y nadie nunca recordaba tu cumpleaños.

Nunca pude decir que mis padres fueran abiertamente afectuosos, dudaba incluso de que recordaran nuestra existencia sin que tuviéramos que imponérselas. Amber y yo éramos niños, pero lo sabíamos. No alcanzábamos a ver por encima de las mesas, pero lo sabíamos. Éramos pequeños, aún queríamos el frasco de galletas que estaba en lo más alto, y teníamos que hacer equilibrio con una silla y montones de libros gruesos para alcanzarlo, pero lo sabíamos. No nos llevábamos bien, pero lo sabíamos; sólo nos teníamos a nosotros. Amber lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. No tengo idea de mis padres.

Podría decir que no era tan malo, aun cuando mi mente era infantil en ese entonces y toda la indiferencia dolía. No era tan malo. Una madre desinteresada, con la mirada vacía, una relación de fría e inestable cordialidad con mi hermana, sólo para no hundirnos en un pozo negro que ya estaba debajo nuestro, y un padre estricto, controlador y constantemente echando en cara los errores que cometía. No era tan malo. Podía soportarlo.

Las cosas empeoraron hace unos años, cuando ya estaba en secundaria. Mi padre tenía una oportunidad de trabajo, una que le daría "la vida que siempre había merecido". Su humor era mejor, hacía planes y se sentía un futuro emprendedor. Pero fue en vano.

Esa tarde, volvió a casa con la expresión más aterradora que nunca le vi. Entró como un vendaval, con pasos fuertes y pesados que resonaban en toda la casa. Tiró su maletín a un lado, estrellándolo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que se abrió y todos sus papeles se regaron por el recibidor. Su cara ardía en furia. Se encerró en su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, sin siquiera mirarnos. Lo último, al menos, fue normal.

Desde ese día el ambiente en la casa era como un campo minado; no sabías qué podría detonar el enojo de papá. Aunque nosotros le llamábamos "calma", sabíamos que era tensión, y era espesa, hacía el aire pesado y difícil de respirar. Papá estaba loco por mantener el control de todo y se hizo más estricto. Tratabas de caminar a hurtadillas y mantenerte fuera de su presencia tanto como pudieras, porque ya era insoportable. Sin embargo, el ojo crítico recayó más intensamente en mí y en todo lo que hacía. Aumentaron los gritos, los enfados, las miradas despectivas y de decepción. Las expectativas crecían tanto y tan rápido que muy pronto me vi desesperado por respirar y con un peso en mi espalda que me obligaba a arrastrarme.

Poco después, en una de las discusiones de mis padres, me enteré de que el puesto que papá quería se lo había llevado un hombre mucho más joven. Alguien parecido a mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gritos y las agresiones verbales no fueran suficientes. Llegó la primera bofetada. Fue empeorando. No se detuvo.

Mamá sabía cómo era papá, así que nunca intentó interponerse entre los golpes. Me curaba las heridas las primeras veces, pero llegaron a ser tan frecuentes que se le hizo cansino y dejó de hacerlo. Amber trató de suplirla, pero es débil con la sangre y su cara se descomponía tanto que le prohibí acercarse a mí después de una golpiza. Creo que no usé las palabras correctas, porque salió hecha una furia y terminó de romper los pedazos que nos quedaban. Ahora cada uno afrontaba lo que le tocaba como podía, por su lado.

No hace mucho, unas semanas, tal vez poco más de un mes, que fui _verdaderamente_ consiente del cambio; los golpes, el miedo, _el dolor_. Fue repentino. Desperté, sudoroso y exaltado, con un grito mudo, por una de las pesadillas recurrentes, esas en las que revivo la furia física de mi padre sobre mí, y lo entendí. No estaba bien. No _está_ bien.

No está bien llegar a casa y sentirte asfixiado, tener que cuidar que tus pasos no resuenen para no advertir tu presencia. Las ganas de que el camino de regreso dure por siempre y que en frente de la puerta tus piernas quieran dar media vuelta y poner cielo, tierra y agua entre tu _casa_ y tú, no están bien. Las rabietas impregnadas de alcohol de tu padre; sus gritos rancios, iracundos, rencorosos, un rencor que no debería estar ahí… no para ti, no están bien. Los golpes, la sangre, los quejidos, las manos, la ira, los _no hay salida_ … no están bien.

Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto; si escapaba, no tenía a dónde ir, si decía algo, seguramente encontraría la manera de zafarse y luego se aseguraría de que me arrepintiera por ello. Y pedir ayuda en casa tampoco era una opción. Amber decidió ignorar su entorno y centrarse solo en ella mientras no molestara a papá. Mamá nunca fue muy atenta ni se interesaba mucho por nuestro estado, mientras nos viéramos bien, le bastaba, y su desentendimiento sólo aumentó con el paso del tiempo. Y no tenía amigos a los que recurrir; me he esforzado tanto en ser el hijo perfecto que no me di la oportunidad de entablar lazos con otros chicos. Así que sólo puedo soportar esto hasta que mi padre no tuviera poder sobre mí y mis posibilidades de sobrevivir por mi cuenta fueran buenas. Tendría que pensar en algo rápido. No quiero estar más de lo necesario en esto y sé que no lo soportaría, no hay cuerpo que aguante; ni cuerpo, ni persona, ni espíritu. Tengo que pensar algo antes de que me pierda por completo.

Y Castiel se está aprovechando de eso.

 ** _CASTIEL_**

Amber es un grano en el culo; fea y molesta.

Desde que "tenemos" un secreto "exclusivo" parece creerse con el derecho de acercarse a mí. Antes me seguía con unos cinco metros de distancia -y lo sé porque habría que estar ciego y ser imbécil para no notarlo-, pero ahora se han reducido a dos. Las miradas "discretas" por encima del hombro de sus secuaces se convirtieron en un seguimiento descarado de ojos y giros de cabeza que podrían competir con los de la niña del Exorcista. Es aterrador. Y lo peor es que cree que tengo interés en establecer comunicación verbal con ella ¿De qué rayos pretende hablar? Se ve de lejos que no tiene nada que decir que me interese. No tenemos nada en común.

Lo sé, debería tratar de tenerla controlada con palabrería y una buena actitud todavía más barata… ¡Pero una cosa es fingir un momento por mi beneficio y otra soportar un teatro constante! No estoy dispuesto.

Iba a girarme y echar por el caño todo el circo para gritarle un par de cosas a Amber, pero a medio camino reconocí una melena castaña larga y lacia, y unos ojos que prometían cosas que si dijera en voz alta en ese instante me expulsarían.

Sucrette había entrado al instituto como una santurrona despistada de rizos enmarañados, que ni siquiera tenía el carácter suficiente para sacarse a un nerd tan enclenque como un palillo de encima. Tal vez por eso todo el mundo se apiadó de sus ojos de cachorro extraviado y la recibieron demasiado amistosamente para ser nueva. Incluso yo me porté bien, no demasiado pero tenía buen mérito. Tal vez porque creó lazos rápido y era una chismosa de primera –hablaba con todos y estaba en todas partes- fue que su estatus subió; no era considerada "popular" pero no era simplemente del montón. No entiendo las etiquetas de la escuela.

En poco tiempo se volvió una réplica de Amber a menor escala, sin tanto maquillaje ni intimidando a los demás, menos evidente, pero ahí estaba; buscando seguidores, metiendo las narices en todo y buscando atención, de los chicos sobre todo. El pequeño arbusto unos centímetros sobre los hombros creció y fue alaciado con químicos, y la falta de carácter fue reemplazada con una personalidad atrevida, ruidosa y llena de falsa amabilidad para lograr lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Los ojos antes amistosos y transparentes, levantaron muros para que no vieras a través de ellos lo que estuviera maquinando, y adquirieron un brillo de picardía que acentuaba cada vez que tonteaba con cuanto chico tuviera cerca. Y cuando el nerd insoportable que luchaba por apartar con comentarios irritados y gestos exasperados, regresó mutado en algo que consideró aceptable, se volvió toda sonrisas, pestañeos exagerados y buena actitud.

Tal vez era una hipócrita. Tal vez no le interesaba nada ni nadie. Tal vez era letal.

Y tal vez por eso caminé hacia ella.

 ** _NATHANIEL_**

Aunque todo el profesorado seguía alerta y la directora estaba que echaba humo, no se había encontrado ninguna pista sobre el ladrón. Amber no volvió a mencionar el tema del dinero y Castiel no había dejado de llenarme de tareas y trabajos que no quería hacer, pero no había ido mucho más allá. Por el momento, todo iba bien.

Tenía la leve sospecha de que Castiel y Amber se traían algo. Él me frecuentaba incluso menos que cuando no me tenía amenazado y habían empezado a vérselos juntos en los pasillos. Si ella no ha dicho nada sobre el asunto, es porque él le dijo algo; Amber le tiene más aprecio que a mí, lo escucharía si le pidiera mantenerse callada. Aunque dudo que le haya dicho todos los detalles; si me hubiera involucrado, ella me habría acorralado en casa y hecho un interrogatorio que luego negaría ante Castiel. Debería buscarlo y preguntarle, no quiero no tener respuestas si a mi hermana de repente se le ocurre que quiere saber más del asunto.

Caminé por los pasillos, les di tres vueltas; salí al patio cada vez que había una puerta; fui a la cafetería; bajé al sótano y subí a la terraza; revisé los salones, los baños y hasta volví un par de veces a la sala de delegados. No le pregunté a nadie si lo había visto; habría sido raro. No había rastro de Castiel.

Dar tantas vueltas por el instituto me recordó a Sucrette, pero sin la interacción social. Siempre te la encontrabas por todos lados charlando con alguien, y me refiero a _todos_ lados; era como el aire, aquí y allá, sólo te hacía falta parpadear para verla en otro pasillo. Incluso le gusta hablar conmigo, aunque eso es nada especial; ella gustaba de conversar con todos –excepto Amber, sus amigas, Debrah y tengo la ligera, ligera sospecha, de que no disfruta mucho de la compañía de Peggy-.

Había llegado como una chica agradable y alegre, con ganas de hacer amigos y acoplarse al instituto. Sin embargo, no sé porqué, cómo ni cuándo, se volvió fisgona, metiche y falsa; si hablaba con todos era porque no se hartaba de chismes y necesitaba más… debería asociarse con Peggy, funcionarían.

El timbre sonó y di por terminada mi búsqueda de Castiel. No valía tanto como para llegar tarde a clases.

Entré al salón y me senté al frente, como era habitual. La mayoría la clase ya armaba alboroto en lo que llegaba el profesor, pero no veía a Castiel ni a Sucrette. Pero no era nada nuevo; ella siempre entraba seguida del profesor –por quedarse en los pasillos con los chicos de otras clases. Sí, la he visto- y él llegaba unos buenos veinte minutos después, si es que se dignaba a aparecer.

A mitad de clase, dos pizarrones borrados, un chico amonestado y que me gruñera el estómago un par de veces, me percaté de que ninguna cabellera artificialmente lisa ni ninguna teñida de un ridículo color rojo habían cruzado la puerta.

Para la hora de la salida ya había entendido que Castiel y Sucrette decidieron omitir las clases ese día. Me preguntaba si habían escapado juntos, porque oí a Lysandro diciendo que no lo había visto desde la mañana –sospechando que podría tener su libreta puesto que tampoco la encontraba-, y a Iris, preocupada porque quitó sus ojos de la chica un segundo y se esfumó. Puede que estuvieran juntos o que lo estuviera pensando demasiado. Sólo rogaba por que el secreto estuviera a salvo. Castiel se ponía idiota frente a la tentación.

Convenientemente, bajé por un vaso de agua. Convenientemente, porque el teléfono sólo sonó una vez.

Era casi media noche y a alguien se le ocurrió llamar, como si todos tuviéramos un horario de sueño poco ortodoxo y ganas de conversar a esas horas. Sin embargo, mi fastidio no duró mucho; la voz del otro lado de la línea me hizo dar un respingo bastante más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

 _—Ven aquí. Ya._

—¿Castiel? ¿C-Cómo conseguiste-?

 _—Tu hermana sirve para algo. Ven ya._


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de sexo no consentido. Te pido que si vas a leerlo lo hagas con precaución; si es un tema delicado para ti, puedes saltarte esta parte pues no sucede mucho más.**

 **No estoy a favor del abuso sexual bajo ningún término.**

* * *

 _Sus labios eran suaves. No tenía mucho más que decir, había probado mejores, esos no eran nada especial._

 _Las sensaciones tampoco salían de lo común; roces placenteros, calor, lo incómodo de la humedad y aun así la necesidad de más piel. El sillón, rodeado de botellas vacías, era más que suficiente para esas situaciones._

 _—_ _Ah… Mmm… tus pantalones…_

 _Los desabrochó. Estuvo a punto de arrancar los botones pero no le importó, estaba demasiado caliente como para preocuparse por la ropa. Su miembro quedó fuera, entrando en contacto directo con la tela húmeda aferrada a las caderas contrarias y su demandante vaivén. Sus manos sujetaban la cintura desnuda, pegando más el torso delgado al suyo. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones; no se habían quitado las prendas inferiores. Ella no llevaba sostén ese día._

 _Castiel se giró un poco para tomar un condón de la mesita. Regresando a su posición, sintió el peso sobre él desaparecer._

¿Qué mier…?

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda, Sucrette?_

 _—_ _Hoy no —dijo poniéndose la camiseta._

 _La información tardó un poco en ser procesada por el estado de sus hormonas y el alcohol en su sistema. Cuando entendió, se levantó bruscamente y avanzó, furioso, unos pasos hacia ella._

 _—_ _¿Eres una puta calientapollas? Fuiste tú la que insistió con todo este ridículo ambiente de mierda ¿Qué pretendes?_

 _—_ _Nada, sólo que hoy no estoy de humor. Será otro día ¿De acuerdo? —Le guiñó un ojo, coqueta._

 _Sucrette tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento contoneando las caderas._

 _"Como la puta que es" pensó Castiel, recriminándose, entre su desinhibición y el mareo, haberle seguido el juego._

 _ **NATHANIEL**_

Realmente no sé porqué hago esto.

¿Qué clase de demente sale de su casa en medio de la noche y va a la de otro que, además, lo odia?

Uno al que tienen vilmente extorsionado, por supuesto. Pobre de ese desgraciado.

Más importante, ¿Qué clase de demente llama en medio de la noche a alguien que odia exigiéndole que vaya a su casa?

No quiero ni pensarlo.

No dijimos más luego de esas tres líneas; Castiel colgó el teléfono sin dar más explicaciones. Ahora que lo pienso nuestras charlas, si es que se las puede llamar así, nunca son muy extensas; casi siempre se reduce a él siendo muy él y yo amedrentándome como un cachorro, lo que lo deja con la última palabra la mayoría de las veces.

Tuve suerte de que Amber no se despertara con el ruido del teléfono, así que no pienso tentar la paciencia del universo… o de Castiel, ya puestos. Porque si hay algo que sé, y no es poco si puedo presumir, es que Castiel es la persona más irracional, testaruda, brusca e inflexible que te cruzarás en la vida. Y no dudará un segundo en seguir llamando toda la noche si se empecinó en que fuera a su casa.

Agradecía a todo lo que tuviera que agradecer por que fuera viernes; no tenía idea de lo que ese tipo querría ni cuánto planeaba tenerme allí.

La noche estaba lo suficientemente fría como para arrepentirme por haber tomado una chaqueta ligera, y lo suficientemente oscura como para considerar que tal vez la furia de Castiel no era tan mala como morir atacado por algo que me estuviera observando desde las sombras. Odiaba ser un cobarde con todas las letras.

Caminar por esas calles a esa hora de la noche me traía un poco de nostalgia. Yo había hecho el mismo camino bajo un cielo similar muchas veces antes, pero en sentido contrario. Solía escapar a casa de Castiel bastante seguido y regresaba a la mía cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer. En esos tiempos éramos amigos, quedábamos en su casa y disfrutábamos de reír juntos; el cabello rojo era una idea lejana, las corbatas molestaban y nos gustaba beber y desvelarnos hasta que ya no podíamos permanecer de pie. En esos tiempos yo no tenía tantas presiones ni era tan consiente de mi vida como ahora. En esos tiempos, nunca creí que tendría que ir bajo extorsión a ese departamento que nos albergó muchas veces para tontear como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Qué querría Castiel a esa hora? ¿Tan urgente era?

Faltaba poco para llegar y con cada paso que daba un sentimiento raro iba incrementándose en mi estómago. Rogaba por que no fuera un mal presentimiento sobre lo que me encontraría dentro de poco.

Llegué a la puerta del edificio y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en las náuseas que sentía, mi dedo presionó el botón del sexto piso. Ahora sí era consciente del malestar que la situación me causaba, mi instinto de supervivencia casi siempre ha sido confiable y en ese momento me gritaba que era un idiota y que me alejara de la puerta tanto como pudiera.

Si debía decir la verdad, en ese segundo tenía miedo ¿Por qué me llamaría Castiel a esta hora? Y además su voz se oía rara, como… como si… no lo sé, pero había algo raro en ella. Aunque a estas alturas era tarde para pensar sobre ello.

El portero sonó y tuve que abrir la puerta.

Una vez dentro y de cara a las escaleras, sentía como algo dentro mío se volvía pesado y remarcaba la sensación de malestar que ya venía molestándome. Traté de no darle importancia y comencé a subir.

La luz de las pequeñas lámparas era bastante débil y me pregunté si nadie se quejaría por eso, era peligroso. Aunque ahora creo recordar que había un ascensor… pero ya no importa, la puerta ya estaba frente a mí. Iba a tocar pero noté que estaba abierta ¿Castiel es así de descuidado? Era mitad de la noche, no importa qué tan rudo se crea, es peligroso. Me pareció que un poco de concientización no le vendría mal así que entré sin anunciar y tratando de ser sigiloso.

La habitación estaba oscura, la lámpara de techo no estaba encendida ni la televisión y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Me preguntaba si Castiel no habría caído dormido luego de llamarme y qué rayos me tocaba hacer en ese caso, cuando oí un sonido metálico ligero y ensañado dando contra el suelo y luego una lata de cerveza rodando hasta mis zapatos. Giré hacia la izquierda y vi una pequeña lámpara de mesa encendida que no servía mucho a su propósito pero me dejó ver lo suficiente. Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá con la pierna derecha sobre él, rodeado de muchas latas vacías y abriendo una nueva. No podía ver sus ojos pero sentía el peso de su mirada fijamente sobre mí.

—Hasta que apareces, delegado —no sabía porqué pero me recorrió un escalofrío al oírlo hablar.

—Mi casa no está tan cerca que digamos y llamaste a mitad de la noche, tienes suerte de que te haya contestado —estaba tentando mi suerte y eso no era bueno, él podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo con esas fotos, no me convenía enojarlo pero siempre estaba a la defensiva con Castiel.

Conociéndolo, el hecho de que estuviera borracho me hizo pensar que se levantaría hecho una furia, pero, sorprendentemente, rió ligero y con ganas.

—Con que soy afortunado por disponer del delegado a altas horas de la noche —volvió a reír, le dio un trago largo a la lata y la dejó en la mesa—. Supongo que habrá que aprovechar: ven aquí.

Había algo raro en él, no podía decir qué era exactamente pero su voz, su tono y la mirada que no podía ver me aterraron. De pronto me di cuenta del peligro del que me advertían todas las latas vacías desperdigadas; Castiel era un buen bebedor, así que su equilibrio, fuerza y movimientos no estarían afectados, pero sí le hacían efecto en el carácter. Se ponía más testarudo, mandón e irracional que nunca, su paciencia se reducía y tendía a ponerse tan brusco como cuando se metía en una pelea. Definitivamente no quería acercarme.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? Es muy tarde y quiero irme rápido —decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo, tal vez lo dejara pasar.

Pero me equivoqué, se puso a la defensiva y se sentó erguido, bajando la pierna del mueble. El ambiente se puso pesado, su presencia hostil y entendí que había hecho algo mal.

—Ven aquí, delegado —repitió con tono duro. No podía ni parpadear, ahora sí estaba aterrado.

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento eran las consecuencias que podrían traer mis actos. Si trataba de huir, Castiel podría darme una paliza y delatarme al instituto y el semblante intimidante que tenía no decía nada bueno de obedecer. Sin embargo, no necesité meditar mucho sobre nada, pues de repente sentí el golpe duro del cuero contra mi pecho, el olor a alcohol inundándome y un peso caliente en mi espalda.

Traté de incorporarme pero Castiel estampó mi cabeza contra el sofá con una mano y no la quitó. Quise hacer que me soltara pero sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello mientras su otra mano se fue bruscamente a mi pantalón, tirando de él, tratando de bajarlo.

—¡Cas… Castiel! —grité pero sólo conseguí que me aplastara la boca contra un cojín.

—Cállate… Si sabes lo que te conviene, cállate.

El olor a alcohol era muy fuerte, al igual que sus manos sujetando las mías y quitándome la ropa a tirones. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo real de Castiel. El agarre en mis muñecas dolía y su mano en mis piernas estaba fría y se movía de arriba abajo, por mi espalda y no me soltaba. Sabía que no obedecer lo que decía me traería problemas, así que mordía mis labios guardando cualquier sonido que quisiera salir y aguantando el ardor en los ojos cada vez que sentía los dientes de Castiel en mis hombros. Y luego su lengua, y otra vez sus dientes, y era doloroso, jadeante y no podía gritar porque él tenía las fotos y mis muñecas inmovilizadas.

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? Quería creer que el estado de confusión en el que me encontraba me estaba haciendo alucinar, que realmente no era un torso lo que se apretujaba contra mi espalda ni una mano ansiosa la que se colaba por cada rincón de mi cuerpo ni que el bulto caliente contra mi muslo fuera _eso_ ni que fuera de Castiel. Me estaba ahogando, mis pulmones no procesaban el aire y quería gritar, pero no salía nada de mi garganta. Oí una rápida rasgadura, justo sobre mi oreja que me devolvió en mí unos segundos en los que noté mis mejillas empapadas y la saliva y los hipidos amortiguados por el cojín. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fueron mis caderas elevadas y de repente un dolor agudo que subió en ramas por mi espalda. Mi cuerpo dio una sacudida brusca y mi cuello estaba tan tenso que causaba su propio dolor.

—Tenía razón… no habría entrado…

Hundí la cara en el cojín y grité aun cuando no tenía aliento y mi garganta estaba entumecida por los sollozos que no salían. Sentí que se desgarraba.

Castiel ya no me sujetaba pero no me podía mover. Plantó una mano al lado de mi cabeza y pude distinguir algo entre sus dedos, algo pequeño, cuadrado y un poco arrugado… _no, por favor…_

—¡Ah! —solté un sonido extraño mezclado con un chillido. Dedos.

Dedos, dedos, dedos, dedos… Castiel tenía en mí sus dedos envueltos por un preservativo viscoso que me rozaba con cada movimiento. Dolía, era incómodo, hacía calor y mi vista estaba muy empañada. Necesitaba que parara.

—Cast… por… ya... —con dificultad giré el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos— n-no…

Sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mí con un brillo peculiar que me pareció haber visto alguna vez, aunque el recuerdo era muy borroso… algo como… Castiel estaba tan excitado. Y en medio segundo, mientras veía sus pupilas dilatadas, me percaté de la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, sus dientes mordiendo con saña sus labios, la mitad de sus dedos en mí y… lo apretados que parecían sus pantalones. Medio segundo en el que tomé conciencia de todo eso, medio segundo que se desvaneció. La mirada de Castiel se congeló sorprendida, al igual que su cuerpo que de pronto se sintió tenso y parecía verme por primera vez. Se quedó mirándome, sin mover un músculo. Traté de aprovechar para salir de esa posición tan vergonzosa pero hice un mal movimiento con la cadera, provocando un roce profundo de sus dedos. Me estremeció un sentimiento que subió por mi columna que no supe identificar, mientras un suspiro extraño escapó de mi garganta y me aferraba a la tela del sofá. De repente, Castiel pareció salir de su estado ausente.

—¿Castiel…? —no reconocí esa voz como mía.

Lo vi abrir la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno, sino que la dirigió hasta el hombro que no podía ver y enterró sus dientes en él nuevamente, menos amenazante pero igual de profundo y urgente. Luego sentí su aliento subir hasta mi oído.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, cállate, delegado —musitó, devolviéndome al temor.

—¡Cast…! —sus dedos no me dejaron continuar— ¡Ah!

No pude hablar más pues ese punto en mi interior no dejaba de ser tocado y me ponía tan débil que no podía callar los sonidos que burbujeaban desde mi estómago. Me aferré al cojín tan fuerte como pude y dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera, esperando que terminara pronto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras me estremecía y dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas, ni cuándo mis hombros se destensaron bajo la respiración cálida de Castiel y mi cuerpo quedaba laxo sobre el sofá. No noté mis caderas elevadas hasta que Castiel pasó su mano por debajo de ellas y la cerró en mi erección.

—Despierto y limpio —dijo incorporándose un poco. Había sacado sus dedos de mí —. Estamos listos.

No procesé el mensaje durante unos segundos, mientras él se removía un poco detrás de mí. Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus dedos enterrándose en mis caderas, poniéndolas en posición para lo que vendría. Enterré el rostro en el cojín tanto como pude, quería no darme cuenta de nada y que pasara lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Di un respingo cuando sentí algo caliente rozándose entre mis glúteos y no pude evitar echarme a temblar. Castiel se restregó contra mí con fuerza y pensé en lo que vendría, y que no lo soportaría porque estaba siendo tan brusco sólo con la anticipación que sólo pensaba en el desastre que haría de mí cuando… cuando…

Un dolor mucho más grande, mucho más profundo se enterró en mí y oí un chillido ahogado perderse contra el sofá y lastimando mi garganta. La punzada que sentí en mi parte baja viajó como una flecha por toda mi columna, esparciéndose como dardos por mi espalda y haciendo temblar mis piernas, que se habrían rendido si mis caderas no estuvieran sujetadas por otras manos.

Castiel dejó escapar un gruñido quebrado cuando lo sentí hasta el fondo. Sus dedos se enterraban con saña en mí, agregando dolor.

—Mierda… estás… eres un virgen… — _no me digas._

Por su voz… parecía sumido en el placer.

—Te daré un momento, tranquilo —dijo riendo entre dientes mientras amasaba mis nalgas y bajaba por mis muslos.

No llevé la cuenta del tiempo que permanecimos así, sudorosos, jadeantes, con los cuerpos saturados… quietos.

La forma de Castiel dentro de mí pasó de ser una punzada a una incomodidad dolorosa. Lo sentía palpitar y si me concentraba podía percibir su extensión hasta el final, casi a la altura de mi estómago. Sentía su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello y su torso ardiente en mi espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue el suficiente para que me invadiera el sopor y mis párpados comenzaran a pesar. Y de repente una fricción caliente entre nuestras caderas me sobresaltó.

Castiel hizo un sonido ronco contra mi nuca cuando su piel volvió a chocar con la mía y yo apreté los labios para no sollozar. El camino que recorrió el miembro de Castiel en mí quedó marcado por una sensación llameante que ardía como una herida. El dolor se hizo presente de nuevo.

—Es… dios, esto… sin condón es increíble —oí la sonrisa en su voz y el éxtasis que la provocaba, casi lo podía ver.

No quise escuchar más, era demasiado; mi cuerpo estaba siendo utilizado para estas cosas… ya no quería saber más. Pero el afiance de su agarre me llevó inevitablemente a concentrarme en el ritmo rápido que comenzaba a adoptar su pelvis. Castiel gruñía cada vez que lo sentía llenarme por completo y me mordía los hombros y el cuello cuando parecía soltar ruidos más fuertes.

Por algún motivo, tomé en cuenta mi posición, y una vergüenza abrasadora me subió por el cuerpo; mi pecho y mis rodillas estaban en el sofá pero mi abdomen hacía una curva hacia arriba que terminaba en mi trasero. Estaba tan expuesto. Y Castiel me estuvo mirando, lo podía hacer ahora, seguiría haciéndolo en unos minutos y yo no podía evitarlo _¿Qué tan abochornante eran las piernas abiertas de un hombre patético como yo?_ Preferí no ahondar mucho en eso, el dolor estaba pasando a ser sólo una molestia otra vez y no quería mortificarme con nada más.

De pronto, una sensación eléctrica se formó en mi interior y se ramificó por todo mi cuerpo. Fue algo tan distinto y tan rápido que no advertí el gemido agudo que provocó hasta que resonó en mis oídos. Castiel se detuvo al oírlo también permaneciendo estático por unos segundos. En medio de los espasmos que aún me sacudían, sentí su aliento saliendo en una risa muda que bañó mi hombro y oí un _"wow"_ al lado de mi oreja mientras sus dedos se afianzaban en mis caderas, elevándolas más. La siguiente arremetida dio de lleno en el mismo punto y esta vez sí tuve que gritar.

Una y otra vez, los embates de Castiel iban directo a ese lugar; no dejaba de temblar por uno cuando se superponían los del otro. Me zumbaban los oídos y mis piernas estaban tan flojas que las manos de Castiel eran lo que me mantenían en alto. Su piel chocaba contra la mía con intensidad, cada vez más rápido, y mi fuerza estaba tan reducida que no podía contener los ruidos vergonzosos que nacían en la parte baja de mi estómago, justo donde se acumulaba una tensión extraña.

Castiel parecía cada vez más agitado y su ritmo aumentaba a cada segundo. Cuando me di cuenta, ambos estábamos jadeando como locos. Él enterró sus dientes en mí mucho más fuerte que antes y temí que me arrancara la carne. Y de pronto, en mi interior comenzó una sensación ardiente y la cadera de Castiel golpeó contra mí tan duro que me fui adelante unos centímetros. La tensión en mi estómago explotó por todo mi cuerpo mientras sentía algo caliente derramándose en su lugar.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía por los vestigios de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Castiel, detrás de mí, parecía estar igual. Mis músculos cansados cedieron ante el peso de mis caderas cuando ya no estuvieron sujetas y caí laxo todo lo largo que era en el sofá. Aun estremeciéndome, sentí el cuerpo de Castiel desconectarse del mío, dejando escurrir el calor entre mis piernas. Dejó caer su peso sobre mi espalda mientras su respiración se volvía lenta y profunda. Se había quedado dormido.

Con él sobre mí, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente apretado contra el sofá. Al calmarme un poco y conseguir respirar, noté la humedad tibia que se restregaba contra mi abdomen.

 _¿Qué… qué había sido eso?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Como si me perteneciera... otra vez.**_

* * *

 _Ese día en su casa, Castiel había logrado que Nathaniel bebiera, y estaba eufórico. Su amigo normalmente se rehusaba a contribuir con la pila de latas de cerveza que luego nadie quería recoger… aunque Castiel sabía que, en realidad, Nath era una nenaza que no podía llevarle el ritmo._

 _—Te vas a ir derecho al piso con la primera —se burló Castiel mientras le alcanzaba una lata y sonreía pícaro._

 _—Já-já ¿No te estarás refiriendo a ti? —respondió con sorna, recibiendo la bebida._

 _A Castiel le gustaba que Nathaniel lo visitara porque le recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban el ruido y la compañía. Sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa y ya que podía hacerse cargo de sus papeles por sí mismo a veces se sentía muy solo. Las tardes con Nath, las noches en que quedaban y lo veía llegar fuera del horario convencional, ver televisión o beber mientras el otro le recriminaba con un puchero eran de las cosas favoritas de Castiel._

 _A Nathaniel le encantaba ir a casa de Castiel, sobre todo de noche; sentía que escapaba de una cárcel para ir a su pequeño pedazo de refugio. El llegar y que su mejor amigo lo recibiera con una sonrisa brillante, contento por verle, le hinchaba el corazón y borraba por unas horas el atosigante lugar del que venía. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero siempre agradecía por tener a Castiel en su vida, a él, su vitalidad, sus sonrisas y su complicidad. Pero podría seguir viviendo sin la cerveza._

 _Ambos se instalaron en el salón y prefirieron no usar el sofá por si se les caía una lata –cosas de beber con Nathaniel-. Encendieron la televisión por puro reflejo pero no es que la vieran realmente, les gustaba más aprovechar el tiempo conversando y riendo con el otro aun luego de un día entero de sentarse juntos y tontear en el colegio. Nathaniel era más partidario de las notas de papel, mientras Castiel prefería susurrar para no escribir de más. Durante los recreos caminaban sin rumbo hasta chocar contra las paredes del patio o se tumbaban a la sombra de un árbol hasta que Nathaniel tuviera que arrastrar a un Castiel medio dormido de vuelta a clases. A los quince años sentían que no había nada mejor._

 _Aumentando el interés de los días, últimamente Debrah se la pasaba haciéndole ojitos a Castiel y se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo, alabando todo el rato el don que tenía él con la guitarra. «La verdad, es bastante guapa pero no sé si quiero que "salgamos"» había dicho Castiel. Pero Nathaniel no era tonto, y sabía que el punto débil de su amigo era su enorme orgullo y sólo hacía falta verle la sonrisa de bobo que ponía cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella para darse cuenta de la verdad: le gustaba más de lo que decía, si no es que decir mucho._

 _Así que, como buen amigo que era,_ debía _chincharlo con ello._

 _—Si fuera tú dejaría de beber —dijo divertido— ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los borrachos?_

 _Castiel lo miró por un segundo y le hizo un gesto para que continuara_

 _—Siempre dicen la verdad._

 _—¿Y…? —la sonrisa de Nathaniel se estiró como la del Gato de Cheshire._

 _—Podrías terminar llamando a ya sabes quién y decirle ya sabes qué…_

 _—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

 _El gesto de exasperación de Nathaniel era claramente falso y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca._

 _—De Debrah y su cachorrito enamorado._

 _La cara de Castiel primero se paralizó, luego se ruborizó y terminó adoptando un escarlata furioso. Nathaniel se echó a reír porque eso era exactamente lo que esperaba._

 _Lo próximo que supo fue que su cabeza había golpeado el suelo y que los músculos tensos de Castiel estaban sujetándolo. Tenía ganas de jalar su cabello y hacer rebotar su cabeza como una pelota de basketball, lo veía en sus ojos… y en los nudillos blancos presionando en su ropa._

 _—Wow, ¿Castiel?_

 _—¿Qué me crees, un borracho bocafloja como tú, nenaza?_

 _—¡No negaste lo de enamorado! —una risita amagó con salir pero dudó en el último segundo._

 _—¡Cállate! Sólo dices mierda —la más pura furia._

 _—Hey, cálmate amorcito —y a él le encantaba jugar con el perro rabioso._

 _Castiel lo levantó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo dejo caer otra vez, echándole su peso encima. Comenzaron a forcejear, con una clara desventaja para Nathaniel: su amigo siempre había sido más fuerte que él y su cuerpo más fornido. Contra los brazos fibrosos que intentaban inmovilizarlo y le propinaban golpes de cuando en cuando, los brazos flacuchos de Nathaniel no tenían nada que hacer; resistía lo mejor que podía pero su aguante tampoco era muy bueno y sumándole a eso que un solo sorbo de alcohol lo hacía más desastroso que de costumbre, ya podía dar su caso por perdido._

 _En medio de la retahíla de golpes ligeros pero pesados, Nathaniel se tomó un momento para agradecer al destino que Castiel fuera su amigo. Si el chico se descargara en él con su verdadera fuerza, posiblemente ahora estaría arrastrándose para llamar él mismo una ambulancia para que viniera a buscarlo. Suponiendo que estuviera consciente luego de que Castiel acabara con él._

 _Finalmente, los brazos temblorosos de Nathaniel cedieron ante la presión de Castiel. Cayeron como un peso muerto a sus costados cuando ya no le quedaba energía ni para llenar de aire sus pulmones y él los sujetó firmemente contra el suelo._

 _Era humillante que Castiel haya bebido como seis cervezas y aun así lo único que estaba era jadeante y con la frente apenas húmeda de sudor. Él sentía que perdería la conciencia en cualquier segundo con sólo una lata. Y su cabeza estaba como flotando en confusión, no la sentía en su lugar. Estaba en cualquier lugar menos en frente de los ojos centellantes de Castiel._

 _—Atrévete ahora a decir estupideces —dijo, ejerciendo más presión en las muñecas contrarias._

 _—No me pienso retractar —Nathaniel se retorció como un gusano debajo de Castiel, mientras éste lo trataba de contener entre risas._

 _Volvieron a forcejear, pero de manera juguetona, ambos se reían y sólo trataban de probar que no se dejarían vencer fácilmente. El esfuerzo, sin embargo, los estaba dejando sin aliento y les coloreaba la piel, sus pulmones se esforzaban por llenarse de aire y la adrenalina les comenzaba a nublar la cabeza._

 _Así que cuando Castiel se irguió un poco para recuperar el aliento, quedó medio en shock ante la visión que tuvo: Nathaniel tenía el cabello revuelto, la piel ruborizada hasta el cuello, sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual que lo descolocó y de sus labios entreabiertos, curvados en una ligera sonrisa, salían suspiros calientes que podría jurar se dibujaban en el aire._

 _Los ojos desorbitados de Castiel extrañaron a Nathaniel una vez que logró centrarse. No sabía qué le pasaba y luego de unos segundos se encontró nervioso bajo su fija mirada. Una sensación de calor comenzó a subirle por el estómago._

 _—¿Cass, qué…? —pero fue interrumpido por la boca contraria._

 _Castiel no sabía de dónde vino ese repentino deseo de abalanzarse hacia adelante; la boca de Nathaniel estaba ahí, qué demonios. Sin embargo, él era un chico visceral que creía en el poder del instinto y tenía un par de miligramos de alcohol de más en el sistema –al menos, esa podría ser una excusa-, así que no lo pensó mucho cuando dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera._

 _Cuando sus lenguas chocaron, Nathaniel gimió de sorpresa, consiguiendo que Castiel se apretara más contra él. Tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, viendo cómo el otro parecía concentrado en aumentar su propio disfrute a costas de su boca. Trató de apartarlo de encima de él pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no parecía muy en la labor. Por el contrario, las manos que había puesto en su pecho para empujarlo, ahora se aferraban a sus hombros y sentía cómo, poco a poco, sus párpados comenzaban a ceder ante las sensaciones y mantenerlos abiertos era más trabajoso a cada segundo._

 _La lengua de Castiel parecía sedienta de la esencia de la boca de Nathaniel; repasaba cada rincón con fiereza, como si hubiera esperado por ello toda su vida, bebía sus suspiros y recibía golosamente sus pequeños quejidos. Se encontró respondiendo con entusiasmo, aunque no podía seguir el ritmo frenético de esa lengua con la suya, dándole el dominio del beso._

 _Castiel entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con las pupilas dilatadas de Nathaniel medio escondidas tras sus párpados. Sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar pos su columna y terminar en su ingle y un nuevo impulso apareció: subió su camiseta y la de Nathaniel hasta las axilas, llevó sus manos al principio del pantalón contrario y recorrió con las palmas calientes el camino hasta la cintura de Nathaniel, jalando hacia arriba para que su vientre entrara en contacto con el suyo. La piel ardiente rozándose consiguió sacar una exclamación ronca de ambos. Tuvieron que separar sus bocas porque todo el oxígeno se había escapado de sus pulmones._

 _Trataban de recuperar el aliento con jadeos erráticos con las bocas demasiado cerca; la respiración de uno se colaba en la cavidad del otro, calentando sus labios y humedeciéndolos. Castiel no soltó el cuerpo de Nathaniel en ningún momento, manteniéndolo firme contra sí. La piel de Nathaniel se sentía tan suave en su torso y entre sus dedos que no pudo evitar el cosquilleo de goce que recorrió su cuerpo._

 _Castiel no se dio cuenta hasta que oyó un quejido de Nathaniel; hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse otra vez y cuando fue consciente de él mismo se encontró jadeante y con una pierna entre las de Nathaniel, friccionando ambos centros con movimientos frenéticos. Pensó en detenerse pero sus caderas no lo obedecían y cuando sintió las manos de Nathaniel encajando sus uñas en su espalda decidió una vez más dejar que sus instintos lo guiaran. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Nathaniel sosteniéndolo contra él, sujetó con la otra mano la cadera y dirigió su boca hacia el cuello, donde alternó entre succiones y lamidas mientras las oscilaciones de ambos iban aumentando la velocidad. Pronto el cuerpo de Nathaniel se acostumbró al ritmo salvaje que habían adoptado y de su garganta no salían más que sonidos de puro éxtasis._

 _La ardiente sensación burbujeante que empezó a crecer en la parte baja de ambos les informó que el punto máximo estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que Castiel separó su boca del cuello de Nathaniel al mismo tiempo que éste llevaba una mano a su nuca y abría sus labios listo para recibir su lengua. Se enfrascaron en un beso pasional y brusco mientras sus pelvis se movían casi con violencia. Finalmente el clímax llegó, dejándolos entumecidos con las caderas encajadas la una con la otra en un adormecimiento de placer. El grito que ambos profirieron quedó guardado dentro de la boca del otro con Castiel aferrado a la cintura de Nathaniel y su cuello aprisionado por el abrazo más fuerte que recibió en su vida._

 _Mientras jadeaba contra el hombro de Nathaniel y su oído se entibiaba por los jadeos de él, sintió una sensación pegajosa contra la piel de su entrepierna. Era delicioso. Y aferró más a Nathaniel._

* * *

Un recuerdo vago, difuso como la niebla, llegó a mi mente mientras sentía el sopor invadir mi cuerpo. No ubicaba bien de qué se trataba pero la sensación era como la de volver a casa.

El sueño me pesaba en los ojos pero antes de cerrarlos completamente, por apenas milímetros entre las pestañas y los últimos nervios despiertos que me quedaban, me pareció reconocer el color dorado y el tacto suave de lo más maravilloso de todo volver a mis brazos, como si me perteneciera… _otra vez._

* * *

 _Y cayó dormido._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: La tormenta que se formaba en sus ojos._**

* * *

 ** _NATHANIEL_**

Desperté por el ruido que venía de otra habitación pero no abrí los ojos. El estado de semiinconsciencia en el que me encontraba era un lujo que no me podía dar muchas veces porque había algo conmigo que me hacía saltar de la cama enseguida, aunque mi verdadero deseo era dormir por siempre. Luego de un rato, a pesar del sopor, comencé a sentir un peso enorme sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y una sensación como si me hubieran apaleado. Abrí los ojos y me sorprendió no estar sobre el piso sucio de sangre o siquiera en mi cuarto. O en mi casa.

Intenté incorporarme del sofá donde yacía boca abajo pero mis brazos flaquearon y sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor subir por mi espalda. Caí volviendo a la misma posición y solté un gemido adolorido cuando mis caderas se llevaron su parte del impacto. De pronto me sentí helado. Estaba desnudo. Había algo seco en la piel de mi estómago, en mis muslos y en… en…

—¿Estás despierto? —mi vista no estaba enfocada pero llegué a ver una mata roja y borrosa de cabello al levantar la cabeza.

De repente me faltaba el aire.

—Oye —la cara de Castiel se hizo nítida y llegaron a mi mente pantallazos de lo de anoche— ¿Delegado?

Intenté bajar del sofá pero me fui de lleno al piso; no sentía las piernas y mis rodillas estaban débiles. No pude contener un grito ahogado por el dolor que sentí en las caderas y la espalda, era como si hubieran intentado quebrarme por la mitad. Pero no fue eso. Dios, si sólo hubiera sido eso, pero… pero…

Unas manos me tomaron por los brazos jalándome hacia arriba. El contacto me aterró y manoteé frenético en el aire para espantarlas, mientras sentía mis ojos arder. _No, no quiero llorar, no ahora._ Me apresuré a buscar mi ropa alrededor, pero no pude dar ni dos pasos antes de desestabilizarme de nuevo y sentir punzadas agudas por el brusco movimiento. Gemí de dolor.

Oí un suspiro suave mientras trataba de centrarme y ver a través de las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos. Lo próximo que supe fue que Castiel había pasado un brazo por mi cintura y me había hecho pasar uno de los míos por sus hombros. Traté de zafarme otra vez, no quería, _no quería_ , que me tocara… él… él…

—Deja de retorcerte. Apestas —habló tan cerca de mi cara que no pude evitar concentrarme en sus palabras. Sin embargo, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería con lo último.

Su agarre se afianzó cuando comenzó a caminar y de nuevo me recorrió un espasmo de miedo. Quise soltarme con movimientos tan bruscos de mis brazos como me lo permitía la estabilidad de mis piernas

Castiel me sostuvo firmemente y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

 _Tal vez, él quería… otra vez…_

Y estuve a punto de colapsar de nuevo, pero él pasó de largo la cama y abrió una puerta al lado del closet. Una nube de vapor salió precipitada sobre nosotros. La sensación de humedad que dejó sobre mi piel me provocó más frío del que ya tenía, pero cuando nos adentramos más y Castiel me dejó sentado sobre la tapa bajada del inodoro, pude recuperarme un poco.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir, cerrando tras de sí.

El silencio que se instaló era tal que escuché cada paso que dio Castiel hasta salir de la habitación. Una vez más, estaba yo solo. Solo, para ahogarme en esos pensamientos que venían y me invadían a la fuerza. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia adelante porque mi cuello ya no tenía fuerza ni voluntad para sostenerla; estaba tan llena de todo, pesaba tanto, que la sentía a punto de explotar.

Mi vista se topó con las marcas de dedos que la noche pasada había dejado. Volvieron a mis caderas las manos y a mi nuca los jadeos calientes, olí el alcohol, sentí otra vez los dedos envueltos por el preservativo viscoso, perforando, y luego el calor sofocante dentro y fuera de mí. De repente era Castiel por todos lados, y me desorientaba. Temblaba de nuevo bajo el cuerpo a mis espaldas, las mordidas en mis hombros punzaban por los dientes que las provocaban y mi bajo vientre se alborotaba y entonces… el vapor regresaba, humedeciendo mi piel. Estaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro, con una bañera caliente al lado.

Una bañera. En casa de Castiel. _Sentado al lado de una bañera en casa de Castiel._

No se me ocurría nada más enfermo que quedarse inerte en ese lugar en vez de huir tan rápido como pudiera. Apelé a mi lado racional y traté de levantarme para salir. Yo de verdad, _de verdad,_ quería irme.

El primer paso me mostró lo inestable de mi tembloroso equilibrio. El segundo fue un intento de no caer y un dolor en la cadera. El tercero no lo di: mis palmas y mis rodillas absorbieron el impacto del suelo.

No sé cómo no se me escapó un grito de dolor, los lugares de los golpes estaban punzando muy fuerte. Me quedé arrodillado, con las baldosas del piso a menos de un metro de mi cara, pero no las estaba mirando. En realidad, en mi mente sólo escuchaba _"¿Cómo saldré de aquí si no puedo ni moverme?"_. Luego me pregunté cómo lo haría con la ropa sucia, las piernas temblorosas y la cabeza hecha un caos. Había una gran probabilidad de que en ese estado no llegara a casa.

Miré la bañera. El vapor prometía un bálsamo de agua caliente para mis músculos adoloridos. Las etiquetas de los productos de aseo sugerían agradables aromas. Ya estaba ahí, a menos de un metro.

Como pude, me las arreglé para llegar al agua, y su contacto cálido con mi piel me hizo soltar un suspiro gustoso. Poco a poco, la tensión en mi cuerpo disminuía, mi cabeza comenzó a despejarse de todo y sólo se dejó llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad que le brindaban la comodidad y el silencio. Pasaron los minutos, mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada, todo era calma.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad.

—Lo olvidé: las toallas están en el mueble al lado del lavamanos. Puedes tomar mi ropa cuando termines —y oí pasos alejarse por segunda vez.

 _Es cierto,_ me recordé, _estoy en casa de Castiel. En la bañera de Castiel porque él… conmigo…_ Me detuve, no quería terminar esa frase.

La noche anterior venía como una película borrosa de flashes breves, y en parte me aliviaba. No soportaría el recuerdo vívido. Ya no quería pensar en nada más que en el agua caliente de la bañera. Pero el dolor seguía ahí. El entumecimiento y las marcas seguían en mi cuerpo, igual que los recuerdos y la humillación. Y las cicatrices. Los vestigios de episodios pasados que nada tenían que ver con este, que me recordaban ahora mismo que esta no era la peor condición en la que había estado, que no era el mayor dolor que alguna vez había experimentado. Vaya que no. Vaya que había estado peor.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar en voz baja. No estaba ni por asomo tan mal como alguna vez llegué a estar; podía respirar sin que me dolieran las costillas, no tenía heridas sangrantes ni violentos moretones que me punzaban en todo el cuerpo, como a punto de explotar. No había charcos de sangre ni me sentía morir.

Dolía, pero había otra parte que estaba como adormecida, una que yo sabía había estado soportando tanto como podía, hasta estar tan desgastada que parecía a punto de desaparecer: mi integridad. Las palizas de mi padre se habían encargado de dejarla por los suelos, herida, y ahora Castiel la había profanado. Sin embargo, en vez de sollozar de dolor, parecía dormida, como si se hubiera sumido ella misma en un estado de autopreservación que la alejara de todo. Se ocultó hasta de mí, dejándome con la idea de que podría estar peor.

Podría doler más, podrían ser los golpes de mi padre arrasando con todo, pero no lo eran. _Noloerannoloerannoloerannoloeran_. Esto lastimaba, pero no como lo otro, no tanto como todo lo demás. Me sumergí en ese pensamiento, del mismo modo que mi cuerpo lo había hecho en el agua caliente de la bañera. De la bañera en la casa de Castiel.

Salí del cuarto vistiendo lo más decente que pude encontrar en ese desastroso armario. Mis piernas ya estaban más estables, pero tenía una extraña sensación de incomodidad en mi zona baja. Me sentía… abierto, ugh.

La sala estaba vacía, pero ahora las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban entrar la luz de afuera. La puerta del balcón era de vidrio y estaba cerrada, y, a través de ella, vi a Demonio. Que estuviera tan grande me llenó de nostalgia, pues en nuestro último paseo, él aún era un cachorro enérgico que perseguía nuestros pasos y nos exigía jugar cada vez que quería. Un ruido en la cocina me sacó de la nube en la que estaba. Mis piernas se movieron como si tuvieran mente propia, porque si estuvieran ligadas a la mía, de ningún modo se dirigirían allá.

Después del arco que separaba ambas habitaciones, lo que vi fue a Castiel preparando café. No es que no supiera que él estaría ahí, pero de todos modos me recorrió un escalofrío y me petrifiqué por unos segundos. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a verme, sus ojos estaban tan serenos que tuve que obligarme a destensar los músculos. Caminó hacia la mesa y dejó una taza lo más cerca de mí que le fue posible sin aproximarse demasiado.

—Oye —su voz me hizo pegar un respingo y retroceder. Lo notó, porque continuó con un modo más suave—. Lo siento. Lo de anoche… —esto no se sentía bien; él parecía intentar, por una vez, cuidar sus palabras y su tono pero eso sólo me alborotaba más los nervios, porque me hacía consciente de que él sabía que aquello era _delicado_ —. En realidad no lo recuerdo del todo claro —avanzó un pequeño paso que yo respondí con dos para atrás—, pero sé qué pasó —sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los míos, mirándome con intensidad.

—No… no… —no sabía lo que estaba diciendo ni siquiera a lo que me refería ¿No qué? Sólo…

—Yo no quería…. no sé qué… Rubia… —cuando choqué con la encimera y no pude retroceder más, él no detuvo su avance, lento, cauteloso, como si intentara no asustarme. _Pff… como si no estuviera ya asustado_ —. Lo siento —estaba tan cerca que ya estaba al alcance de sus brazos—. Perdón —sus manos se posicionaron a ambos lados de mí, dejándome atrapado y con el corazón en un hilo. Le pedí que se alejara con la voz más débil que alguna vez me oí—. Lo siento —su aliento ya chocaba conmigo—. _Esto está tan jodido…_ —lo último que vi antes de que apoyara la barbilla en mi hombro, fue la tormenta que se formaba en sus ojos. Era difusa, desastrosa y parecía confundida, pero, más que nada, desesperada.

—Por favor, no me… no quiero… aléja… —no pude terminar porque su aliento cálido llegó a mi cuello. Me heló por completo.

«Lo siento» decía, pero su cuerpo se apretaba más contra el mío y sus manos parecían buscar colarse por la camiseta. «Esto está tan jodido» decía, mientras sus dedos por fin se aferraron a la piel de mi cadera.

—Pero lo quiero —dijo suavemente, vocalizando y con los labios rozando mi hombro.

«No es él» pensé, y «Podría ser peor». Pensé en las fotos. Sus manos iban de arriba abajo, lentamente, por mis caderas y su respiración era espesa, pero tranquila.

Dejé de pensar.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí está en las demás plataformas, ahora será cosa de esperar.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Besitos, Ami 3**


End file.
